Various treatment for the skin are proposed for cleansing, exfoliating or even eliminating common skin ailments (oiliness, dryness, pores, age spots, blotches, darkening, uneven tone, and the like), acne and other chronic skin problems typically associated with skin aging or environmental damage to human skin. Such treatments range from application of specialty cosmetics such as packs and masks, oral intake of vitamins, to chemical peeling, laser surgery, photofacial, and others. These skin treatments may facilitate the delivery and deposition of benefit agents to skin tissue, e.g., cleansing and the delivery of acne treatment compositions or rejuvenating agents such as retinol. Though seldom life threatening, skin health issues can be uncomfortable and may cause chronic disabilities. In addition, because the skin is so visible, skin health issues and cosmetic skin conditions can lead to psychological stress in the patients who have them. These factors have driven people to seek improved solutions to health care and skin care.
Substrate-based skin care devices, such as pads, are increasing in popularity as a slightly elaborate, but effective means of providing special treatment at the consumer's home. Generally, the consumer expects relatively high efficacy from these products. When such substrate-based skin care device is applied to a certain area of the skin, the substrate may generate a foam or lather. While such substrate may produce foam for cleansing, it may not produce the desired amount of foam in a short amount of time initially or may not maintain a high level of foam during use. This is a problem, as consumers generally perceive that decreased foam volume indicates decreased cleansing ability. From the standpoint of skin cleansing via a substrate-based skin care device, a foaming pad that generates sufficient foam in a short amount of time is desired.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a substrate-based skin care device which provides improved foaming, while also quickly providing useful skin benefits when applied to the skin. Specifically, there is a need for a substrate-based skin care device which provides skin cleansing, exfoliating and/or soothing properties.